Innocence of lost love
by KAYKAY22PRINCESS
Summary: Hey this story will be discontinued for now on since i got out of my writing block and Need to revised my others stories. thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THIS IS MY THIRD STORY THAT I WROTE I HOPE THAT U WILL LIKE IT !! :) AND ONE MORE THING : PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS STORY/CHAPTER THANKS!! 3 xxX:)Xxx**

**TITLE STORY : INNOCENCE OF LOST LOVE**

**chapter 1 : love disasters**

" Ichigo" ? asked Miwa. Ichigo looked at her with a questional look on her face.

" huh, oh yeah sorry ? yeah Miwa what did you say ? " Ichigo smile nerviously at her friend.

" Ichigo stop spacing out ! This is the 25th time today you been like this aarrgh will you quit it your worring me. " said a worrily Miwa. Moe looked at Ichigo and said " ok the bell should be coming soon and-... _**ring ring ring** !_ ( school bell)

" you guys I fine ok lets just get on with the day ok I see you guys later ok .. bye ." said Ichigo (the bell rang and school ended it was friday)

Ichigo walk out of the classroom with a _sigh _" hmmm I think I should head out to the park." Little did she know Kish was watching her and he smirked and teleported. Ichigo was walking towards the fountain at the center at the park and then... **_bang!!_** Ichigo saw a cimera animal " what! this is unbeliveable ugh why you ! Kish !! What the heck are-...!" " Aaahhh! ugh !" Ichigo landed on the ground and her mew pedant was near in front of her.

" hmm I should not know that you would gived up like that huh kitten? " Kish grinned and he teleoported in the air above her and he smirked and he commanded his swords out and he asked " Ichigo coming with me and leaved this pititfully planet behind and we can go to paridase and that you could be mine forever."

" get lost ! why would I give my life to be with you !" she said with a angry tone in her voice and she was getting up off the ground.

" you naughty kitten ... " Kish teleoported behind her and he knock her down again and he put his swords across her neck and he smirked devilishly and he said " well kitten it seems you have know other choice and beside right about know your precious boyfriend/ blue knight is going to be attack by Pie and Tart ... " Kish paused and waited for Ichigo answer. she didn't say anything she was shock and then she gasp and push Kish away from her and Kish got up and his swords got away from her neck.

" why of all people you guys came back and attack us again what it going on Kish..... and that you-." she paused unawillingly chocked on tears but she coundn't hold them and she let them out and sobbed.

" leave....me....alone....forever....Kish. " she cry between words. Kish was acutally stunnted and he asked " Ichigo ? listen ..-"

" No!!! leave me alone for the hundredth time go away!!" Ichigo ran away for Kish and Kish just stand their and he sigh watching Ichigo leave him yet again ? Kish saw Ichigo's mew pedant and he took it in his hand and he putted in his pocket.

he thought " _Ichigo why won't you bemined how can I make you to love me."_ Then he have a nasty awful idea_. _Kish smirk and teleoported to get ready for his plan.

Ichigo ran through the woods and she didn't care about what is going to happen to her boyfriend Masaya. Ichigo thoughts ran though what happen a minute ago...

_"Kish why ?? "_

* * *

**hey like this story i know it short but next chapter will be long .**

**what's going to happen to Masaya when Pia and Tart comes to him and attack him ? and what is Kish plan ? will he hurt her or will he change her?**

**what going to happen between Ichigo and Kish ? will they fall in love will Ichigo and Kish hated eachothers ? find out next time!! **

**please review thanks!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey I sorry that I didn't update very soon ,but I have tests 4 school and all. Anyway here is chapter 2: Love sparks !! :) **

**chapter 2 : love sparks**

Ichigo walked around the woods it was getting dark. she look at her watch it said ' 11:56 .'

She groan and started to sit down on the ground near a tree. Then she have a chill in her chest. Something is going to happen she can feel it.

" huh? " Ichigo got up off the ground and saw Masaya standing right before her.

" M--MASAYA ! what happen and how did you--." Ichigo got cut off by Masaya and he kiss her lips and he break the kiss and he said " Ichigo listen I need to tell you something."

" whaatt ?"

" Ichigo I have to leave with Pia and Tart please forgive me."

" what why?"

"Ichigo please don't cry I promise that I come back soon ok."

Ichigo nodded slowly and said " ok I see you soon ?"

" bye Ichigo "

Masaya disappeared and that he got his blue knight powers back. ' but how ' she as herself ' was it Pia and Tart who help him to get his powers back ?'

' but how come Kish told me that them are going to attack him ?' " aah! stupid Kish I should listen to myself. Kish was trying to take me back on either way . I hate when this happen ugh such uh dummy !'

Little did she knew her old lost friend was watching her her named was Spice.

Spice was Ichigo friend since she moved to America. She was not the same anymore. Spice and Ichigo were like best sisters but till Spice moved .Ichigo was devastated. she cry-ed so long she couldn't move at all. Ichigo was 6, and Spice was 7. Ichigo walked home to her house and she completely cried of her lier meany soon to be ex boyfriend .

Ichigo went to her room and saw her " Spice ?"

" hello Ichigo it been a long time hasn't ? " Spice said with a happy sister like smile.

" S-Spice !! "

" I know Ichigo you wanted to -." Spice got cut off by Ichigo hugging her to death.

" I miss you so much where have you been ?" " It been like what seven years ?" Ichigo was crying happily.

" I sorry Ichigo I have to go I couldn't stayed here my dad found a job and I have to go with him , please forgive me ?"

" It fine I was very confused and parents told me and all." Ichigo said looking at her most like sister.

* * *

Ichigo and Spice slept soundly in Ichigo room. Ichigo's parents were happy that Ichigo old like best- sister- friend

is back.

Little did Ichigo stalker Kish was watching her. Then he turned to her friend and he got an angry look on his face. " Ichigo ? " he whispered to his self.

" you will be mined forever and that your friend is going to be torture by me if you become mined. "

he smiled to his self and waiting to be light in the moring .

Kish thought 'anyway who is that girl she looks familiar to me? '

* * *

WHO IS REALLY SPICE AND HOW DOES Kish knows her . Kish and spice reunited and Ichigo is moving ! in the next chapter !! please review !! thanks for reading !!


	3. author note

**Hey you guys I sorry i haven't update in a long time so my new chapter is coming soon on june. I hope you will wait until it comes. thanks again for your reviews now it the new chapter will come soon !**

_Oh and don't forget the story is going to be rated teen!_

_and that my others stories will come out june or july ! _

_thanks for reading my stories of _

_the Tokyo Mew Mew ! _

_see you next time ! _

_By the author ! KayKay22Princess_


End file.
